


A night I never forget

by GorillazPotNiccals



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorillazPotNiccals/pseuds/GorillazPotNiccals
Summary: 2D doesn't remaber anything all he recalls his that they where at a party after a show , after that all is a blur until he was up in Murdoc's so called room...





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic ever might not be good since I'm not the best at English but I will try my best and love to hear what u guys think about it , more notes at the end

There was something warm blowing on his neck, 2D couldnt figure out what It was. He slowly turns around and sees the sleeping face , of one green skinde satainic with messy black bed hair. "Wot he doing in 'y bed?" 2D tought to himself but slowly noticing that it's wasn't he's room at all ,it was more of a messy , dirty room with lots of bear cans on the floor and rum and whiskey bottles on the rooms floor and lots of clothes all over the place. 2D sits up. He doesn't reamber what happen last night all is just a blur in his mind. 2D jumped as he heard a voice coming from the sleeping bassist,  
"Sweet Saitan why so early songbird" Murdoc said with one hell of rough and sleepy voice.2D froze and slowly turns his head to look at the bassist. "G..good morning m..mudz"2D still couldn't understand what is going on. "Morning luv" Murdoc says with abit grin on his face as he leans closer to 2D face and forces him to open his mouth as he slips his long toungue in the younger boys mouth. 2D didn't understand what is going on but tries to get away from the kiss, but feels the bassist long fingers moves around on his back , it feels Soo good that 2D can resist and let's Murdoc countuie with the kiss. Murdoc slowly pushed 2D down on the bed , all 2D could hear was the slurping and wet noises from his and Murdocs toungue and has theirs toungues went in and out of each other's mouths. 2D couldn't understand why Murdoc did this ,when ever he tried to talk to him , he would growl and tell him to leave him alone. 2D thought the attention he got now from the kissing was good , but all the could think of was that Murdoc probly was drunk , but it was weird he could smell any alcohol from him. Finally they stoped the kiss , 2D who tried to catch he's breath did notice the bassist going down and tock 2D hard member against his own and started stroking them togheter, the singer let out a big moans as he felt his cock being stroked , he closed his eyes and just felt the pleasure until he came on his stomach, Murdoc smirks as he said " luv we aren't done yet ", he tock some lube from the bottle on the floor and rubbing it against he's hard cock has he forced it in 2D entrench, "it hurts it hurt take it out "2D whimps and screams in pain, Murdoc doesn't take it out he instead slowly starts thurting in and out in the tighter entrants of the blue haired singer. "P..please stop mudz it hurts " 2D whimped of the pain. "Stop the complains stupot "Murdoc says with a grin and slaps 2D arse hard. 2D whimp.

**Author's Note:**

> Sry that the end doesn't make sense but I didn't know where I was going with this fanfic so sry well anyways I hoped u liked this first fanfic


End file.
